Hypnotized
by chanbaekiller
Summary: baiklah untuk orang yang saya sentuh,dengarkan sugesti saya,saya akan bertanya kepada anda jika anda berbohong anda akan mencium chanyeol.ok?"-Kris / "AKU? Kenapa aku hyung?"-Chanyeol / "lalu kau mau member lain yang dicium baekhyun,begitu?"-Kris / "ANDWAE!"-Chanyeol /romance;komedi/T /Chanbaek & EXO member/YAOI;BoysLove/


**Hypnotyzed**

**Chanbaek Story**

**Stykiees Present**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance;Komedi**

**Cast : Chanbaek & EXO member**

**WARNING : IT'S YAOI (BOYXBOY) , EYD berantakan & typos**

**Inspiration by suka-suka uya**

**summary : Kris mendapatkan trik sulap yang menarik dari kakek-kakek dan ia langsung menguji cobakan trik tersebut di dorm namun ia butuh seorang model untuk mempraktikannya /baiklah untuk orang yang saya sentuh,dengarkan sugesti saya,saya akan bertanya kepada anda jika anda berbohong anda akan mencium chanyeol?"-Kris / "AKU? Kenapa aku hyung?"-Chanyeol / "lalu kau mau member lain yang dicium baekhyun,begitu?"-Kris / "ANDWAE!"-Chanyeol /romance;komedi/T+/Chanbaek & EXO member/YAOI;BoysLove/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"guys…! Semuanya ayo berkumpul diruang tengah ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian semua" teriak kris selaku leader EXO-M kepada seluruh penghuni dorm saat memasuki dorm mereka

Sehun yang kebetulan lewat langsung menoleh kearah kris dengan tatapan bingung plus penasaran "Ada apa kris hyung? Memang apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?"

"hey sehun,mana yang lain? cepat panggil mereka semua,suruh berkumpul diruang tengah" jawab kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sehun

"hm baiklah hyung" sehun langsung menuju dimana para hyung lainnya berada.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Tengah**

"kris,sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepada kami ?" tanya kim jun myeon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama suho yang menjabat sebagai leader EXO-K

"iya ge,sebenarnya ada apa?" tao pun mulai bertanya,ia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ingin ditunjukkan gege kesayangannya ini

"kris hyung,kau tau aku dan minseok hyung tadi hampir saja menyelesaikan game yang kami mainkan tapi gara-gara sehun menyeret kami kesini aku jadi kalah,kau harus tanggung jawab hyung!" protes chen sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas

"kalian tahu,aku dan baekhyun tadi hampir saja jatuh dari genteng gara-gara sehun berteriak menyuruh kami turun" jelas chanyeol tak kalah heboh

"ha? memang apa yang kalian lakukan diatas genteng?" tanya xiumin

"mengambila selca" jawab baekhyun enteng sambil memainkan ponselnya melihat-lihat foto yang telah ia dan chanyeol ambil

"lay hyung hampir saja memotong tanganku karena terkejut gara-gara sehun memanggil keras kami,lay hyung kira tanganku adalah wortel tapi untung saja aku langsung menarik tanganku" kata kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil memerhatikan tangan tercintanya dengan mata bulatnya

"guys,kalian semua masih lebih baik coba lihat aku ,aku hanya memakai handuk,ini semua gara-gara sehun lebih tepatnya kau kris, tadi aku baru saja selesai mandi lalu sehun langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menyeretku kesini" jelas luhan tanpa menahan napas seraya menatap tajam kris

Memang benar keadaan luhan saat ini memang tidak enak untuk dipandang,bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya

"salahmu sendiri hyung kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci" bela sehun,ia tidak ingin disalahkan oleh ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya,ia pikir ia hanya menjalankan amanah dari sang leader tiang listrik /? /abaikan

"kau menganggu tidurku hyung jadi cepat katakan hyung" protes jongin,satu-satunya namja yang berkulit tan diantara mereka

"hey hey jangan ribut dan sabar ok?. Luhan kau sebaiknya kembalilah kekamarmu lalu pakai bajumu dan segera kembali kesini dan kau Jongin,kau tidak sopan sekali dengan ku,aku ini hyungmu,aku tidak mau membelikan barang-barang yang ber-merk lagi untukmu" ancam kris sambil menatap kai tajam

"hah? m-mianhae hyung aku hanya bercanda tadi hehehe" jawab jongin lalu tertunduk takut

"Oke,baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul kan,sekarang aku langsung cerita saja ya" kata kris,saat luhan sudah kembali

"hoaaammm" tanpa sadar jongin menguap

"YA JONGIN!" bentak kris

"opss mian hyung aku kelepasan"

"begini,tadi aku pergi ketaman,waktu ditaman aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek-kakek" ujar kris mulai bercerita

"hyung langsung ke inti nya aja" potong lay menatap kris bosan

"um baiklah-baiklah,tadi aku mendapat trik sulap dari kakek-kakek tersebut dengan Cuma-Cuma,dia hanya memintaku untuk berfoto bersama lalu dia akan memberiku trik sulap"

"wow hyung punya fanboy kakek-kakek hebat" kata sehun bersemangat

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi sehun,punya fanboy seorang kakek-kakek bukanlah hal yang penting yang penting itu dia sudah mendapatkan trik sulap tersebut

"trik sulap ?" semua member menatap kris dengan penasaran

"trik sulap yang seperti apa kris?" tanya suho

Kris menatap semua member "lebih baik aku langsung mempraktikan saja,bagaimana?" sarannya

"oh itu lebih bagus hyung" ucap chanyeol

"tapi ,aku butuh seorang model"

"model?!" pekik semua member

"yap! Ah baekhyun kau saja" tunjuk kris pada baekhyun

"Aku? t-tapi hyung-" baekhyun seketika takut menatap kris bukan artian takut terhadap pria asal kanada tersebut tetapi takut terhadap trik sulap yang harus melibatkannya itu

"sudah ayo sini,kau tidak perlu takut baek,ini aman kok" Dengan terpaksa baekhyun pun duduk di samping kiri kris.

Saat ini member exo semua membuat lingkaran yang mana urutannya kris- baekhyun- chanyeol- jongdae- jongin- kyungsoo- xiumin- luhan- sehun- suho- lay- tao- lalu kembali kekris.

"tunggu! Aku akan merekam baekhyun hyung,jadi nanti dia bisa liat sendiri apa yang terjadi" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"oh ide bagus sehun" ucap xiumin

.

.

Sehun sudah menyalakan kamera dan merekam baekhyun lalu aksi sulap pun dimulai.

"baiklah baek coba lihat telapak tangan hyung"ujar kris

"t-tapi benar aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan hyung?"

"iya,kau tenang saja,kalau terjadi apa-apa hyung tanggung jawab" ucap kris menjanjikan

"umm baiklah" pasrah baekhyun lalu mulai menatap telapak tangan kris

"fokus ke telapak tangan hyung,lihat lebih jelas lebih jelas lagi jelas jelas dan HAP!" kris menutup wajah baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya

Baekhyun pun tertidur

"ya hyung apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun" bentak chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang langsung tertidur

"diam saja chanyeol,kita lihat saja" tegur Luhan

"tidur lebih dalam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi" ujar kris pada baekhyun memberi sugesti

"hm baiklah untuk orang yang saya sentuh,dengarkan sugesti saya,saya akan bertanya kepada anda jika anda berbohong anda akan mencium chanyeol ?"

"APA? AKU? K-kenapa harus aku hyung?" tanya chanyeol kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan kris barusan

"anggukan kepala jika kau mengerti" perintah kris mengabaikan chanyeol ,baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah chanyeol "lalu kau mau member lain yang dicium baekhyun,begitu?"

"ANDWAE!" pekik chanyeol

"makanya kau diam saja"

"hmm ne hyung"

"umm baiklah baek,hyung akan mulai ya,apa kau pernah mencuri uangku baek " tanya kris,memulai aksinya

"aniyo hyung" jawab baekhyun

.

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

CHUU

Baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung membelalakan mata lebarnya sambil memegang bibirnya. Ia membeku ditempat tidak berkedip dan tidak hanya tidak menyangka sugesti yang diberikan kris benar-benar terjadi. Tak terkecuali dengan member lain,mereka juga kaget tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

"hmm manis... baekhyun mencium bibirku,astaga aku tidak mimpikan?" gumam chanyeol dalam hati

"mwo! Jadi kau pernah mencuri uangku baek? Berapa?" tanya kris kaget

"10 won hyung"

"ah hanya 10 won,baiklah itu bukan apa-apa tapi lain kali kalau kau ingin uang,ngomong saja ne,jangan mencuri"

"ya hyung,maafkan aku"

"hm ne ne,hyung sudah ikhlas"

"i-ini tidak mungkin,bagaimana bisa?" ujar lay menatap tidak percaya kearah kris beserta baekhyun dan chanyeol

"kris gege kau hebat" puji tao sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya

"ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya" ucap kyungsoo

"woaahh kris hyung aku ingin mencoba" kata sehun lalu duduk disamping kris

"ok silahkan sehun"

"baekkie hyung,apakah benar kau yang mencuri roti dan bubble tea-ku kemarin sore?"

"enak saja,bukan aku,chanyeol tuh yang curi" jawab baekhyun

.

CHUU

.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali memerah. Baekhyun kembali mencium bibirnya.

"astaga hyung,jadi benar kau" pekik sehun

"sudah berbohong,lalu menuduh orang pula ckckc " celoteh chen

"aku aku aku juga mau tanya pada baekkie hyung" kali ini tao tak ingin kelewatan

"hyung,apa kau pernah mengintipku mandi?" tanya tao

"tao-ya bertanyalah yang benar,mana mungkin baekhyun mengintipmu" kata luhan

"tidak ge,aku hanya penasaran soalnya saat aku mandi kemarin malam seperti ada yang mengintipku" ujar tao

"tidak pernah" jawab baekhyun

CHUU

"YA! Hyung jadi kau benar mengintipku mandi,aigoo why you so pervert hyung,aku harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang" ucap tao sambil melirik baekhyun dengan tatapan takut

"aku juga mau bertanya" ujar luhan dengan sok manly

"baekhyun,menurutmu luhan hyung ini manly tidak?"

"hmm sebenarnya luhan hyung itu manly tapi hanya tubuhnya saja kalau wajahnya cantik tidak ada tampang manly-manly nya" jawab baekhyun

"mwo?" luhan memandang sinis baekhyun,ia berharap baekhyun berbohong karena ia sangat tidak suka jika dibilang cantik

Beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada aksi baekhyun untuk mencium chanyeol

"wuahaha baekhyun hyung jujur,luhan hyung memang cantik sih hahaha" tawa jongin pun meledak namun tidak lama kemudian terhenti setelah mendapat deathglare dari luhan

"oke oke sekarang hyung akan bertanya pada baekhyun,ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat penting" ujar kris, semua member menatap kris,penasaran pertanyaan apa itu,sebegitu pentingkah?

"baekhyun,menurutmu hyung ini tampan tidak" tanya kris serius

Semua member memutar bola mata,mereka pikir pertanyaan apa eh ternyata.

"hm ne"

Baekhyun pun tidak menunjukan aksi untuk mencium chanyeol

"hahaha sudah kuduga pasti kau jujur,bagus baek,hyung memang tampan kok" ucap kris

"ewww" semua member menatap kris mual,ingin muntah

"aku juga ingin bertanya" ujar suho

"baekhyun,apa hyung ini memang absurd" tanya suho

"hm tidak kok hyung"

"wah syukurlah" gumam suho

Namun tiba-tiba

CHUU

Baekhyun mencium chanyeol seketika wajah chanyeol kembali seperti tomat,merah.

Semua memberpun langsung tertawa ketika baekhyun mencium chanyeol,itu artinya leader mereka memang absurd

"hahaha hyung kau memang absurd hyung sadarlah ahaha" ucap kyungsoo tanpa sadar

"mwo? Mworago? Ya kyungsoo aku tidak mau memberikan black card ku lagi padamu" ancam suho

"eh? Kau tau hyung,aku hanya bercanda" kata kyungsoo

"sekarang giliranku bertanya!" seru chanyeol

"okay tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan chanyeol" ujar kris

"baiklah hyung"

"baekhyun,apa.. apa.. apa.. apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya chanyeol malu-malu sambil menundukan kepala ia tidak ingin baekhyun melihatnya padahal baekhyun terpejam dari tadi

"mwo ahahaha ahaahha" baekhyun langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap baekhyun bingung.

Tidak hanya chanyeol,semua member pun bingung atas perilaku baekhyun sekarang,tentu saja karena tiba-tiba baekhyun tertawa

"hey kenapa dia tertawa?" kata lay bingung

"mungkin salah makan" jawab jongin asal

"ahahaha mana mungkin aku menyukai chanyeol si idiot itu ahahahaha"

Namun tiba-tiba...

.

CHUUU

.

tanpa disangka tindakan baekhyun mengatakan sebaliknya

Baekhyun mencium chanyeol

Itu artinya…..

"huaaaaa yesssss,horaayy baekhyun menyukaiku ahahaha yesss yesss" chanyeol langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas

"hey hey chanyeol diam sebentar kita akan menyadarkan baekhyun" kata kris

"mwo? J-jangan hyung biar baekhyun seperti ini saja,ayo semua kasih pertanyaan yang membuat baehyun berbohong"

"itu sih mau nya kau saja chanyeol" kata luhan

"tau saja kau hyung" jawab chanyeol sambil nyengir

"baekhyun,sebelum hyung membangunkanmu,apakah ada pesan-pesan untuk kami para member EXO?" tanya kris

"hm ne ada hyung" jawab baekhyun

"apa itu coba katakan"

"hmm untuk semua member yang tampan-tampan tapi lebih tampan aku,kalian tau kan aku menyayangi kalian,aku ingin kita tetap bersatu bersama selamanya dalam grup ini..."

"suka duka kita lalui bersama mulai dari training,debut sampai saat ini mungkin aku banyak salah pada kalian,aku sering jahil,berisik dan mungkin ada perkataanku yang pedas tolong dimaafkan terutama padamu tao-ya mungkin aku sering menirumu berbicara tapi percayalah itu semua aku lakukan karena aku menyayangimu" ujar baekhyun

"ne hyung,aku tahu" jawab tao sambil tersenyum memandang baekhyun

"lalu suho hyung,mungkin aku sering membuatmu kesal,tolong dimaafkan ne hyung"

"um iya iya,sekarang kau minta maaf nanti pasti diulangi" gumam suho

"dan terakhir buat chanyeol-ie,hm chan mianhe kalau aku sering membuatmu kesal,marah tapi percayalah aku menyayangimu"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"tapi aku kesal kalau melihatmu suka mendiamkanku dan malah sering bersama yang lain-"

"itu karena kau dulu yang memulai baek" potong chanyeol

"tapi yang pasti aku ingin kita tetap bersama menjadi chanbaek couple yang banyak disukai penggemar kita"

"nado baek" gumam chanyeol

"baiklah mungkin itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"hm ok baiklah baekhyun,untuk orang yang saya sentuh,dengarkan sugesti saya,lupakan semua yang telah kamu lakukan, lupakan tentang sugesti jika kamu berbohong kamu akan mencium chanyeol,lupakan semuanya,setelah kau sadar kau akan kemabali normal seperti sebelumnya,baekhyun sadarlah" kris pun menepuk pundak baekhyun tiga kali bersamaan dengan itu sehun mematikan rekamannya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian,baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya benar-benar tersadar

"uh dimana aku,apa yang telah terjadi padaku hyung"

"ini hyung,kau langsung lihat saja" ujar sehun sambil menyerahkan handycam kepada baekhyun

"ha,memang apa yang telah kau rekam sehun?" tanya baekhyun

"mending kau tonton langsung saja baek" kata kris sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Hm okay"

"e-eh tunggu,lebih baik dikamar saja deh baek biar lebih nyaman" saran suho

"hm ok ok,kalian ini cerewet sekali sih" baekhyun pun berlalu dan menuju kamarnya

"baek,tunggu!" teriak chanyeol lalu menyusul baekhyun

Tapi sebelumnya ia sudah mencium pipi kris cepat

"thanks hyung" ucap chanyeol

"YA Chanyeol! Aishhh anak itu" kris langsung mengelap-lap pipinya

"h-hyung" panggil sehun

"hmm,ajariku cara sulap itu hyung" kata sehun memohon

"m-wo? " kris kaget dengan ucapan sehun,hey ini adalah rahasia

"aku juga mau hyung"

"kris,ajariku juga"

"aku mau hyung"

"hyung ajarikuu"

Dan hampir seluruh member menyerang kris untuk meminta ajari bagaimana trik sulap tersebut.

#BRAAAK!

Semua menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang baru saja dibanting

"KRIIIISSSS HYUUUNG APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKUUU!" Teriak baekhyun murka lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kris yang berada diruang baru selesai menonton rekaman saat ia dihipnotis kris.

Baekhyun malu,marah dan juga kesal disaat bersamaan, Ia telah dipermalukan oleh kris. Terlebih ia benar-benar malu dengan chanyeol atas pengakuannya.

.

.

Oh tamatlah riwayat kris

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

reviewnya ditunggu ya^^

/07 september 2014/


End file.
